


Christmas is Coming

by gateship



Series: The Beacon Hills Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Christmas Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek prepare for their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Coming

When Stiles walked into the loft he stopped short. Somehow in the hour and a half he’d been out having lunch with his dad Derek had unearthed a few cardboard boxes from God only knew where. They were stacked haphazardly across the living area of the loft.

“Derek? Babe? Are we moving and you didn’t tell me?” he called out.

“No,” Derek called from upstairs. “I got them out of storage.”

“We have storage here?” Stiles asked, wandering over to a stack of boxes. He peered into the top one. “We have Christmas decorations?”

“Actually they’re all the decorations for all the holidays and seasons,” Derek said as he walked down the stairs. “I brought them back from New York. I got them out because I needed to go through them.”

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Did you want to decorate?”

“Yeah. Did you --,”

“No! I like the idea, I do. I just didn’t know we had any decorations,” Stiles said. “You’ve never decorated before.”

“I didn’t want to just decorate for me. And I don’t have a lot of decorations.”

“We can go raid my dad’s decorations,” Stiles said.

“Allison and I are going to go shopping later this week,” Derek admitted. “We can go to your dad’s before that.”

“Real tree or fake tree?” Stiles asked.

“We always had a real one downstairs but mom started buying us fake trees for our rooms when I was … 13 I think? She also got a tree for the kitchen. We had a lot of trees,” Derek said. “But…I don’t know if I want to wrestle a tree up the stairs.”

“That is why we have friends,” Stiles said. “Dad already told me he’s making you help him get a tree. When do you want to go get a tree?”

“Next week after we go shopping for decorations?”

 

They went through Derek’s decorations and nicked some off of Stiles’s dad. A few days later they met up with Allison, Scott, and Isaac. Scott and Isaac were not exactly thrilled to be there.

“Where are we going first?” Isaac asked.

“Maybe the part of the store that’s got Christmas banners hanging over top,” Derek said.

Isaac rolled his eyes as they headed towards the seasonal department of Target. Derek and Stiles immediately headed to the fake trees.

“You’re getting a fake tree?” Allison asked.

“For the bedroom,” Derek said. “We’re getting a live tree for the first floor next week.” He turned to Stiles. “White, multi colored, or blinking.”

“Multi colored. Blinking for the downstairs maybe?” Stiles asked.

“Are you 100% sold on the blinking?”

“Not really. I just want the multi colored upstairs.”

“Okay,” Derek said. He pulled a box off of the display and put it under the cart.

“Ornaments?” Allison asked.

“I’m already tired of this,” Isaac said.

“Well, I’m having fun,” Allison said. “And I’m in charge of feeding you, so…”

The rest of the shopping trip went well after that. Allison, Scott, and Isaac spent less – considerably so – as their apartment was smaller and they had stuff from Allison’s parents. And they weren’t buying a tree.

When Stiles and Derek got back they began unpacking and setting up. Stiles was pleased to see how into everything Derek got. By the end of the day the main floor was decorated with a pile of ornament boxes where the live tree would go.

Upstairs in the bedroom the tree was set up and lit, covered in ornaments Stiles had made when he was little, ones Laura and Derek had gotten while in New York, and the brand new “Our First Christmas” one they had bought earlier that day.

 

It was nice to have a decorated apartment. It was also nice to have a boyfriend who kept baking all sorts of holiday goodies that made the loft smell delicious. It helped that the rest of the Pack kept coming around the hang out and eat the aforementioned goodies. Otherwise Stiles really would have eaten all of them.

Though it seemed that every day he came home Derek had bought something new for the loft. Stiles didn’t bring it up until Derek brought him some hot chocolate in a mug that Stiles knew hadn’t been in the cabinet the day before.

“You need to stop buying Christmas stuff,” Stiles said as Derek got back under their new Christmas tree patterned blanket. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy it but we aren’t going to have anywhere to store this.”

“I haven’t bought that much,” Derek said. Stiles looked around the loft. “Okay, maybe I have. But I like the holidays. They’re about family.”

“I get that. But we aren’t going to have enough space to put this all away after Christmas.”

“Fine,” Derek said. “I won’t go sneak to home goods stores anymore.”

“I won’t say no to more blankets, though,” Stiles said, cuddling closer to Derek.

“I thought you said you weren’t cold here. You said you didn’t want the heat turned up.”

“I have a heated throw blanket and there’s a very attractive and very hot werewolf I happen to live with,” Stiles said.

“I can turn up the heat,” Derek offered.

“And I’m fine. You want to help my dad get his tree and decorate it this weekend?”

“Sure,” Derek said.

“Are you going to get this crazy for all the holidays?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
